


Untitled Crossover Crackfic

by SherlockMalfoy



Series: my harry potter crackfics & unfinished tales [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Incest, Crack, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Other past relationships mentioned - Freeform, steve rogers sleeps around apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 04:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockMalfoy/pseuds/SherlockMalfoy
Summary: It should be simple. Tony is engaged to Steve. Steve is Harry's ex. Harry is pregnant with Steve's baby. Steve's baby is... also his great great grandkid?....Wait.What?





	Untitled Crossover Crackfic

**Author's Note:**

> This author has no excuses. This is crack. Pure and shameful crack. Please enjoy.
> 
> This crackfic has accidental incest (no one knew they were related at the time) so if that's not your cuppa, then please click away from this story now. Nothing too graphic, just, it's pretty much the plot and drives literally all the dialogue.

    "So let me get this straight..." Tony said. "Big tall and handsome here knocked up my godmother Peg, and their son turned out to be a wizard."  
    "Yes."  
    "And wizards are real.  
    "Absolutely."  
    "And wizard men can get pregnant.  
    "Unfortunately, that is the case Mr. Stark."  
    "Okay. So my dad, Howard, who was not a wizard, slept with a wizard half his damn age-"  
    "And had you, making you what my people call a half-blood. A child born of a muggle and a magical."  
    "And so my real, for lack of a better word mother is-"  
    "A man."  
    "From England."  
    "Yes."  
    "Named Steven Carter."  
    "Potter, actually. He married after you were born and Howard gained custody of you. He and his spouse had James, my father."  
    "Okay so... let me make sure I have this one hundred percent right. My dad slept with the wizard son of Captain America. Captain America, it turns out, is not only my boyfriend but also my grandfather and you are-"  
    "His great-grandson Harry Potter."  
    "And you didn't know this until AFTER you broke up with him and before you found out you were..." Tony gestured towards the man's abdomen.  
    "Yes."  
    "Oh god I might get pregnant with my own aunt or uncle-"  
    "No. You're a squib. Squib men can't get pregnant."  
    "So my half-nephew is pregnant with my aunt or uncle, but also my great niece or nephew?"  
    "Yes," Harry said in exasperation. "All because your muggle father couldn't keep his wand in his pants."  
    The two men regarded one another in silence for a long while. "Well..." Tony said after a moment.  
    Harry wanted to groan. He wanted to shout and complain. But at this stage in his life, he really couldn't be bothered anymore. If it was improbable, if it was considered to be utterly impossible, if it was even something that broke all the laws of magic and muggle science... it was most definitely something that was going to happen to him. "Yeah... well... welcome to the nightmare that has been my life for twenty years."


End file.
